Heavy machines, such as tractors, wheel loaders, fork lifts, dozers, excavators, motor graders, and haulers, comprise an operator console that may include, for example, a joystick or directional controller, levers, buttons, interactive touch-screens, and other interface devices configured to receive operational commands from the operator and perform a particular task or function in response to the received commands. Historically, operator consoles were designed to conform to the ergonomic requirements of an operator of “average” size and stature, providing the operator very little flexibility to customize the position or configuration of the console to create a more comfortable operating environment. Accordingly, some modern machines have been provide the operator with some flexibility in adjusting the operator console to make the operating environment more comfortable.
One electrically adjustable operator control console is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,275 (“the '275 patent”) to Okanda. The '275 patent describes a positioning structure for an automobile shifter that includes a moving mechanism, which may be electronically adjusted by the operator. Consequently, the positioning structure may be moved forward, backward, up, and down by the operator, based on the desired position of the shifter relative to the operator seat. The positioning structure of the '275 patent may be responsively coupled to the operator seat lift device, such that adjustments to the lift device induce a corresponding adjustment to the positioning structure.
Although the operator control console described in the '275 patent provides a solution for customizing the position of the shifter, it may be insufficient in certain situations. For example, the adjustment mechanism of the system of the '275 patent is installed on an incline, such that horizontal movement of the control console effectuates vertical movement of the control console. Consequently, the operator console described in the '275 patent does not support horizontal movement of the console without a corresponding vertical adjustment. Therefore, operators having desired ergonomic settings that do not correspond precisely with the preset slope configuration of the console may be required to operate the machine outside of their ideal zone of comfort, which may lead to premature operator fatigue, potentially causing a decrease in operator productivity.